


Gargoyle's Head

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the marauders, ending with some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyle's Head

Sirius Black was bored, which was never a good thing.

They were in potions, working on an especially challenging vanishing serum. Remus was paired with Lily, who often worked with him and tried to help him through the tricky bits. He was struggling to skin a shrivelfig, which was rebelling. James was paired with Peter. Donna was paired with Sirius, and it must be said she was egging him on. They were managing to get their potion done while writing a set of particularly clever and dirty lyrics to the Gryffindor fight song.

“Hmm…” said Donna chewing on the end of her silver knife thoughtfully. “What rhymes with brave? Knave? Cave? Depraved?

Sirius, sitting beside her, was stirring their potion with one hand, while scribbling notes on a slip of parchment with the other. “This bit needs work,” he said. “Right here. We will fight, fight for Gryffindor so red , and yadayadayada, and give each other head.”

Peter snorted, and the pile of lacefly wings he was weighing went flying.

“Feel each other up?” suggested James.

“It works,” said Sirius, looking thoughtful, “But it’s a bit obvious. I’m sure we can do better. How....about....screw...each..... other....silly?” He glanced down at the parchment and scribbled some more. He looked up at Moony, who had a particularly Moonyish look on face, frustrated and intense. He was chewing on his lower lip. It made Sirius want to bite him on the earlobe and ruffle him up a bit. The earlobe thing not really being an option in the current situation he reached forward and tweaked a lock of his hair that was hanging, temptingly, below the collar of his robes. Remus slapped his hand away.

“You people are complete morons,” announced Lily disdainfully. “Remus that shrivelfig is getting mangled. Go get a new one and I’ll help you skin it.” She looked at her watch. “You still have 10 minutes before you have to add it.”

The supply closet was dark and dusty and Remus, knowing that time a was slipping away, looked desperately through the shelves of boxes for the one marked shrivelfigs. He was feeling a bit frantic. He always struggled with potions, and he had to get at least a passing grade in this class. Sirius had been distracting him all morning with lewd looks and inappropriate comments, tweaks and pokes in suggestive places, and where were the fucking shrivelfigs all ready? Then the door clicked open and shut and Sirius was in there with him, biting him on the earlobe, nuzzling into his neck, leaning in for a kiss, and Remus couldn’t help it. It felt so good and he wanted it. Sirius had been poking at him and flirting with him all morning. He melted into the other boy’s arms and kissed him back.

“Siriussss…” he hissed when they came up for air, “I have to get back…...my shrivelfig…..” Sirius grinned wickedly and reached for his flies.

Remus responded by panicking completely. His mind went blank, a nest of bees was suddenly buzzing in his head, all the pent up desire and anxiety welling up and he head butted Sirius in the chest, hard. Sirius was thrown back against a shelf of bottles and vials There was a tinkle of broken glass, the hiss of steam rising, and a horrible stench filled the small closet. Professor Slughorn opened the door and looked in.

“Everything all right in here, boys?” he asked.

********

After the recriminations, the lecture, the clean up, Professor Slughorn’s face red and puffy, “Oh dear, dear. Oh DEAR! Oh my dear boys, the value of these ingredients! Ruined! Oh dear, we are just lucky nothing was exploded! Thank Merlin no one was hurt!! Are those acid burns on your robes? Oh dear! I can't even give you detention!! It would just be too humiliating! Four weeks before NEWTs !! Oh dear!” After Lily wheedled and smoothed things over and got Professor Slughorn to promise to give Remus a chance to make up the class (“Only as a special favor to you my dear,” he said, smiling at her) the marauders and their associates gathered by the lake. It was a gorgeous May day. Remus stared glumly over the water.

Sirius came over to him and ruffled his hair. “Cheer up, Moony,” he said. “It could have been worse.”

“You!” said Remus fiercely. “Just … just stay away from me in potions!! I mean it Sirius!!”

“All right, all right,” said Sirius, backing off. “Just trying to make you feel better.”

“You’ve fucking done enough!! I… I’m sitting with the Slytherins from now on!!”

“Come on Moony,” said James weedling. “He was just goofing around. You didn't even get detention.”

“Detention!” shouted Remus. “Who cares about detention? I’m going to fail!!”

“You’re not going to fail, Moony,” said Lily

“Sluggy’ll let you have a do over, you know he will.” said James.

“I’ll come help peel your shrivelfigs,” Sirius added with a leer.

“It’s not fucking funny Sirius!”

“It is actually, a bit,” said Sirius, grinning at him, and suddenly, Remus saw that it was. With a snort of laughter he sat down by the lake and put his head in his hands. “Crowley! Only four more weeks! I’ll be glad to be rid of the lot of you!”

“Not me?” said Sirius. He flung himself to the ground, head in Remus’ lap, looking up at him, all puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t push it, Padfoot!” said Remus, flicking his hair out of his eyes for him, fighting the sudden urgent desire to kiss him on the mouth.

The rest of the group settled around them, and Remus allowed himself the surreptitious pleasure of having the weight of Sirius’ head in his lap, and occasionally stroking his hair which was black and shiny and softer than it looked. They all had mountains of homework to do but the May sunshine was pouring down like honey and a light breeze was sending little riffs of wavelets across the smooth water. Lily and Donna removed their shoes and dangled their feet in the cool water, James leaned his back against Lily’s and sighed. Peter was standing by the water’s edge, throwing stones in the lake with a satisfying thwock.

“Heads up. Snivellus approaching,” said Sirius, sitting up, instantly alert, tensed for battle. Remus sighed.

Lily turned as well, separating herself from James as a tall figure strode toward them haughtily. Severus Snape had changed in the past year. He had grown tall, filled in a bit. He was still thin but no longer scrawny. He still wore his hair long, but it was held back, no longer falling around his face in stringy wisps, and his robes, which seemed cut to actually fit him, were no longer patched and faded. It was mostly in the way he held himself, though, ramrod straight , and proud, a look in his hooded eyes that was more threat than fear. He had become the leader of a group of Slytherins who were open supporters of Voldemort. Remus was fairly sure he had all ready taken the mark, though Lily swore he never would.

Now he walked swiftly and proudly toward them, dark eyes focussed on Lily. “Hello, Sev,” she said evenly as he approached.

“A word, Evans, if you don’t mind,” he said, scarcely acknowledging the others. Remus sensed Sirius tensing beside him and put a warning hand on his forearm.

“Of course,” said Lily lightly. She turned to kiss James on the cheek. “Back in a mo.” She got up and walked down the lake with Severus in her bare feet, her shoes in her hand, her deep red head bent toward his dark one.

“Well, la di dah” breathed Donna softly as the path turned and they disappeared from view.

“Snivellus!” said Sirius with feeling and spat on the ground.

“Shut it, Sirius,” said James warningly.

“She’s your girlfriend,” argued Sirius. “Where does he get off, prancing up here like … like … I dunno, the prince of darkness, and snatching her away?”

“They’re friends,” replied James glumly. “What do you want me to do, punch him in the nose?”

“Yeah maybe. Or worse,” said Sirius darkly. “Turn his bollocks blue. If he has any. Which I doubt.”

“I can’t Sirius, all right? Lily’d kill me. Just drop it.”

“Just friends my arse. He’s still after her.”

“Drop it Pads. Please.”

“I don’t like it,” said Sirius sulkily, going to join Peter in the rock throwing project. “He’s an evil, greasy git and he’s up to no good. I just wish she’d get rid of him all ready.”

“She won’t,” said Donna softly, and the others looked over at her. She shrugged. “You can’t talk Lily out of Sev. They’ve been mates forever. Before school even. Believe me, I’ve tried. She just ….has faith in him.”

“Donna’s right,” said James glumly.

“So what do you do, just put up with it?” said Sirius, throwing a rock with a particularly loud thwock.

James shrugged. “I guess so,” he said. “Nothing else I can do really. It’s not like he’s hanging around all the time. He’s mostly off with his evil band of death eater wanna-bes.”

“Git,” said Sirius and spat again.

Lily returned a few moments later with red rimmed eyes. She kissed James, very firmly, on the mouth. “I’ve got to go,” she said. “I promised Marlene I’d meet her to work on our charms essays. See you at dinner?” James just nodded.

“I’ll go with you,” said Donna, rising to join her. “Loads to do. See you all later. Been nice hanging around you chaps.”

The marauders watched as the girls crossed the lawn to the castle, heads bent together, talking. They had clearly entered the land of “Let’s have a good chat,” a country the four boys seemed permanently unable to enter.

“I just don’t get it,” said Sirius watching them go. “Come on,” he said putting a hand on James’ shoulder.” Let’s go find something to do.”

******

What they ended up finding to do was climb up behind the giant gargoyle head that hung off the back of Gryffindor tower. They got there by going out the window of their fifth floor dormitory onto a narrow overhang. From there they traversed the wall, toes clinging to the ledge. It was a bone crushing fall to the bottom, but the marauders, who had explored every nook and crevice of the castle by now, hardly noticed. The ledge widened to a parapet from which the gargoyle protruded over a narrow passageway. He wore a lewd look and occasionally made comments of a derogatory nature to students passing by. The marauders vented their feelings after the various frustrations of the day by tossing charmed spitballs down on the heads of passing students. The spitballs turned into rotten tomatoes or hairy spiders or little globs of blue paint as they fell. The gargoyle head was large enough to hide all four of them, although admittedly, these days, it was a bit of a squeeze. When they had been younger it had been a good deal easier.

“This," commented Remus, watching a tiny first year girl shriek as she pulled a large hairy spider out of her blond hair, “is not only extremely immature it is also extremely uncomfortable.” Peter was standing on his foot and James’ elbow was lodged in his ribs. It didn’t seem to be helping James feel better either. He looked glumly down as a boy with with black hair and green Slytherin trim on his robes wiped blue paint out of his eyes and looked about furiously.

“I’m done here,” James announced suddenly. “Going to find Lil. I’ll catch up with you idiots later.” He hoisted himself over the parapet and was gone.

The three remaining marauders leaned against the stone parapet and watched the students passing by below. Sirius let one more spit ball fly and a rotten tomato landed on the cobblestones below with a loud squelch, spattering several people.

“I wonder if we could charm them to release stinksap,” he mused thoughtfully.

‘When’s dinner?” asked Peter.

“Probably at least an hour,” said Sirius, glancing at the sun, which was hanging low in the spring sky. “Maybe the house elves will give you something Petey.”

“They won’t, usually, unless you or James is with me,” said Peter, looking gloomily down at the courtyard, spattered with rotten tomatoes and blue paint. One of their large hairy spiders was eating one of the rotten tomatoes hungrily. “I’ve got some biscuits left over from Easter,” he added. “But they’re not very good. No icing.”

“Shame," said Sirius.

“Better than nothing, though,” said Peter thoughtfully. “See you at dinner, then.” And he too was gone over the parapet.

"Save some for us,” Sirius called after him, and turned to Remus with a grin. They looked at each other for a moment. “C’mere Moony,” said Sirius softly. He held Remus’ face with one hand, his thumb stroked his cheekbone, his other hand went around Remus’ neck and he pulled him in and they kissed.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble with Sluggy,” he breathed.

“‘S’all right,” said Remus into the soft place in his neck. He kissed his adam's apple, his chin . “I can make it up.” He tilted his face up, rough cheek scraping against rough cheek.

Sirius kissed him, hard on the mouth, their tongues sliding past each other hungrily. “Make it up to me first," he murmured, and Remus put his arms around Sirius’ waist and pulled him closer. Sirius pushed Remus against the stone wall, and Remus leaned back, feeling the weight of Sirius against him, and for a long while they kissed, pushing into each other, their bodies touching every where they could. Remus shifted his weight, his hips pushed forward and Sirius could feel Remus’s erection pushing against him. He moaned softly.

“You could do it now,” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear, licking it for good measure, and Sirius looked up, a question in his eyes. “What you tried for earlier,” whispered Remus hoarsely, “In the potions closet.”

“Oh,” breathed Sirius, understanding dawning. “Oh.” A pause. “It’s OK, Moony?”

Remus looked at him and nodded once. Sirius stared at him, uncertain suddenly, for all that he had been so eager a moment ago. They had been kissing for weeks and weeks, ever since Easter, every chance they could, in closets and abandoned corridors and dark corners of the library, hands reaching out and touching under tables and while passing each other in the halls. Sirius had been going around in a fog of frustration and desire that multiple wanking sessions had not cured. When he had imagined this moment, and he had, many times, it had always been hot and breathless, a matter of getting carried away in the heat of the moment, of passion overtaking good sense.

Now Sirius swallowed hard, and realized he was nervous. Going for Remus in the supply closet had been a bit of a joke, a dare, a way to get Remus to stop biting his lower lip and worrying over his potions lesson, but now Remus was standing there before him, their arms around each other, his pale face dead serious. Remus took a hand and brushed the hair out of Sirius’ eyes and smiled up at him. It was beautiful, that smile, warm and loving and courageous. Remus smiled and Sirius felt that little bird, fluttering deep in his chest. When had that started to happen?

Remus took a deep breath in and said, “I want to. Don’t you?”

Sirius nodded. His mouth was dry. Remus’ eyes never left Sirius’ face as he took a hand and pressed it against Sirius’ crotch where his hard, hard cock was pushing up through his trousers. Sirius gasped, but Remus was slow, deliberate as he unzipped Sirius’ flies and took him in his hand, “Now me,” he breathed and still, nervous, Sirius got him unzipped.

Then Remus bent to kiss him, their mouths met, hot and yearning, and Remus slid his knee between Sirius’ legs to steady them both, and it was all right. They knew what to do, touching each other, cautiously at first, shyly, then gaining confidence, their shirts pushed up, hard cocks against the other’s belly and it wasn’t long before it was good, unstoppably good, and they were gasping and coming against each other, laughing with relief and falling against the cold stones of the wall.

As they caught their breath, Sirius wrapped his hands around Remus’ shoulders and pulled him against him, his back against the wall. Remus was tucked up against him, facing outward.The cobbles they were standing on must have been uneven because although Remus was taller than him by a few inches, Sirius was able to rest his head on the top of Remus’ and breath in the familiar smell of his hair, and something new, sharper, the smell of sex. The sun was sinking in the west, the trees, not yet leafed out, etching sharp lines against the pale orange sky. A chill breeze was stirring and Remus shivered. They were half undressed and Sirius bent, pulled up Remus’ boxers and trousers, pulled down his shirt, then did up his own clothing and wrapped his arms around the other boy once again.

“Cold?” he whispered, biting Remus gently on the ear. The thought that he could do this whenever he wanted to filled him with a fierce, possessive joy.

“All right now,” said Remus, snuggling back into Sirius’ warmth. Where Remus was long and lean, Sirius was dense and compact, his shoulders broad and powerful from playing quidditch, his hips more flared.

“We fit,” Sirius said with wonder.

Sirius mused over what would happen now. In his experience, sex usually led to the end of things. Once the goal was reached he tended to lose interest, and it had always seemed wiser to him, simpler, not to allow expectations to develop. He wondered, vaguely, if Remus would take this tack with him. That little bird was fluttering in his chest again, right where Remus’ head rested against him. He knew he had never felt this way about anyone before.

“Whatcha thinking Moony?” he asked gently.

“Mmmmm…….. Nothing……. Good,” said Remus softly. Sirius thought for a moment that he might be falling asleep.

"Hungry?” Sirius asked.

“I guess….. A little. Dinner’s probably started.” Remus stretched and roused himself. He turned and faced Sirius, then reached up to straighten his collar. He tugged Sirius’ school tie straight. The last rays of the sun caught his prefect’s badge which winked gold for a moment.

And the two of them hopped over the parapet and inched back along the stone wall, through the warmly glowing window of their room and down to the great hall for dinner.

“Well, well, well,” said the stone gargoyle to itself, but luckily for them, it was a statue that kept its secrets.


End file.
